Jendayi
=Appearance= The constant traveling and work of a slave has left the small Stygian woman with a slim yet muscular build. As a pleasure slave she kept her body smooth and blemish free. Like many Stygian women her eye makeup been tattooed on, she’s taken great care to keep up her appearance. As is the custom of many Stygian’s, especially those of the peasant class, her body is tattooed in a style to symbolize the sands of her homeland. When traveling, like most mages she normally wears a robe with bright colored jewelry. =Personality= Raised in the peasant class, then a pleasure slave for two years has left the young mage mind a bit shattered, unable to fully free herself of the mentality to obey those higher than that of a former slave. With all of her new powers she most likely will be submissive to strangers who project a more imposing presents, calling them by titles while not showing offense to not being answered in kind. Yet, her will to remain free is very strong, maybe as time passes and her powers develops, her own personality will become stronger. Still she’s Stygian at heart, and follows her people in the worshipping of Set, and would most likely obey the will of the Priests of Set, except again, in her desire to be free. With those that she knows more closely, she’s friendly, enjoys humor and to laugh, something she did not do for many years, humorously refers to Cimmeria, as the lands of the unwashed. =History= My name is Jendayi of Stygia, former slave of Bakank who now lies at the bottom of the waters off Tortage. But I guess my story starts before that, I’m of the peasant class in Stygia, if you don’t understand what that means, Stygia has three classes, the nobility, the Aristocracy, then us..the peasant’s, who sole purpose is to serve those above us. From birth we’re taught to provide every wish to those above us, hunt, fish, serve the nobility, the aristocrats, so that they may learn and make Stygia powerful. That our God Set, watches over us as we do these task, and that our greatest gilt would be to be sacrificed in his name. So when the mage Bakank showed up at my parents hut demanding their daughter in the year of her prime how could they’ve refused? To have done so would’ve meant their deaths, and I would‘ve been taken anyway. At first I thought I knew what my role for Bakank would be as he quickly took me to his bed, weeks passed as he used me in every way imaginable. But in a few short moons I found out what he was training me for. A mage needs to travel and engage others of his class in dialogue in order to grow more powerful. Yet as they need to learn from each other they still jealously guard their secrets as closely as they can. So what better way to get pass their door than to come bearing a gift, a slave for their temporary use. In time, the mages faces, their villages, towns, cities blended into each other, pleasure and pain became as one, that was the only thing that made me feel as if I still lived. Then, after a full turn of the seasons I came to learn that even I, nothing but a peasant, processed a touch of magic within me! So as my master learned so did I, not that I was obvious of course, but in secret I would practice what I heard, and in time the little spark turned into a little flame. But I remained Bakank’s slave, and if he were to learn that I had magical power, it would be my death. So, while off the coast of Tortage, the slave ship that was taking back to Stygia was destroyed, I believe while my master was practicing one of his spells, he used the wrong reagent. Of course I have no idea how the wrong reagent would get into his spell bag, he must have been clumsy after bedding me one night. I was free! Yes, stranded on Tortage, but still free! There I started my second life, nothing but a former slave that knew only a little magic, and had no coin to learn. Making my way inland I found that Tortage was ripe with rebellion against Strom the island’s ruler, also on the island was a mage of considerable power, Mithrelle. It was though the rebels that I learned more about the mage and how they wanted me to become her apprentice, they told me how to gain access to her and what to say. I didn’t tell the rebels how much I needed the mage myself. So using the information that the rebels gave me, I became Mithrelle’s apprentice, she craved to be flattered, but even that has it limits, so what else was I to do, but use what my former master had trained me for, soon I started to share Mithrelle’s bed. The rebels themselves thought I was working for them, they informed me how on the streets I was Mithrelle’s pet, I didn’t care, what she taught me in a short time was worth becoming her whore. But time has passed, the Rebels overthrew Strom, and Mithrelle disappeared into the night leaving me behind. Now, I try to learn my craft, but again, it takes coin, much coin. More coin than these little rewards I get from villagers for recovering loved one, or killing bandits.